A Series of Events
by kassmarie
Summary: Meredith finds out she's pregnant and a series of interesting events unfold. Semi-angsty. Semi-fluffy. A different style of writing. Oneshot.


_**A/N: I know, I know. I should be updating my other story, (The Best Surprises Come in Small Packages, go check it out!) but this idea came to me and was just begging to be written down. So here we are! Just a semi-angsty, semi-fluffy, MerMark, oneshot. Reviews are appreciated! :)**_

* * *

><p>She's looking at the stick in her hand. She doesn't even have time to grasp what the little pink plus sign means, before Derek's walking in the bathroom asking her where he put his favorite tie. Then he see's the look of shock on her face and the object in her hand. Then he's laughing and hugging her and kissing her face. And she's pulling away and looking down and mumbling incoherent words. Confusion spreads over her features as he asks her to explain. Why isn't she happy? Why are there tears falling down her face? And then she's telling him this... wasn't his doing. There's a different warm body that's responsible. And there's shouting, and cursing, and glass breaking, and doors slamming.<p>

She show's up on Cristina's doorstep, not knowing where else to go. And then there's more tears and sarcastic remarks. There's ice cream for Meredith and tequila for Cristina. There's the million dollar question. Who's the father? She whispers the name Mark. Cristina eventually picks her jaw up off the floor. And there's a smack to the back of Meredith's head. Then there's more sarcastic remarks, more tears, more ice cream, and more tequila.

It's a week later and she's knocking on Mark's door. He's ushering her in, hands immediately on her hips, and lips on her neck. She's pushing him away, tears pricking her eyes. She gives him the news, and his silence scares her. She's pleading with him to say something, praying that his reaction is different than Derek's. Anything is better than that.

And then he's shaking, and he's scared, and he's asking her what they're going to do. She says she can't be a mother, she would make a horrible mother. He says he can't be a father, that he doesn't know how. They make a decision, and then an appointment.

It's another week later and she's in an unfamiliar exam room. Where she's the patient, not the doctor. Where she's wearing a hospital gown, instead of scrubs. But then there's cold gel on her stomach, and a blurry image on a screen, and the faint murmur of a small heart. And then she's tearing the gown off and grabbing her clothes, and she's running outside. Mark's jumping out of the car as soon as she bursts through the door. He reaches her just as she the contents of her stomach spill all over the sidewalk. Her retches turn to gags, and her gags turn to sobs. And she's leaning on him, and he's carrying her to the car. She whispers that she's sorry, that she couldn't do it.

He tells her that it's okay, that they'll figure it out. But inside they're both frantic. He pretends not to see the tears she wipes away. She pretends not to see his hands trembling against the steering wheel.

It's another two weeks later when she brings an ultrasound image to the Chief's office. He's shocked, as a friend. He's worried, as a boss. He's thrilled, as a father-figure. It's later that day when Richard pages Dr. Sloan to his office. Don't hurt her, he commands. Take care of her, he orders. If you want to keep your job, he threatens. Right after Mark agrees, and just before he leaves: And tell her how you feel, he urges.

That night Meredith shows up at Mark's place, shoving past him as soon as he opens the door. By all means come in, he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then he see's her small form curled up on his couch shaking with sobs, and his demeanor softens. He sits next to her, gently, awkwardly, putting his arms around her shoulders. He doesn't know how to do this. No one understands she says. Cristina doesn't get it. I'm scared. You're the only one I have. Hold me.

He doesn't run away. He doesn't freak out at the emotional outburst. The rambling is actually kind of charming. He stands up and offers her his hand. I'll give you something to change into, he says. You can stay here. Get some rest. She accepts his gesture, and then gives an involuntary shiver when he whispers, I'll take care of you.

The don't talk about it. About how they fell asleep on separate sides of the bed, but woke up in a tangle of limbs, each occupying the other's space. About how he made her breakfast. Something he hadn't done for a woman since... Addison. About how she brought him a coffee later that day at the hospital. Something she hadn't done for a man since... ever.

They don't talk about it. About how she gets assigned to his surgeries more often than any other resident. About how she starts keeping an overnight bag in her car, or about how mens pajamas show up in her laundry more often then she'd like to admit.

And then she starts showing, and people start staring. The gossip makes her blood boil and her hormones rage. And then Mark is standing up in the middle of the cafeteria, and shouting, yes, there's a human growing in Meredith Grey's uterus, and that yes, it belongs to him, and if they would all stop gawking, they'd like to enjoy their lunch in peace, thank you very much. And then Derek is there and Mark's face is bleeding, and then they're fighting, and Meredith is crying, and then the Chief is shouting.

As the weeks pass by, Derek's rage turns into a silent fury. He doesn't speak to Meredith or Mark, or anyone else, for that matter. He spends half his time at the hospital treating patients and the other half at Joe's drinking himself into oblivion.

The expecting couple couldn't care less. They're too busy transforming the spare room at Meredith's into a nursery. Mark setting up shelves, toys, and a crib while Meredith tests 6 different shades of pink paint. Because even though she was never one for princesses and castles herself, when she finds out she was carrying a little baby girl, she can't imagine giving her daughter anything less. And Mark is more than eager to agree.

And then she's 6 months along and hornier than ever. She's dragging Mark into an on-call room and dropping her scrubs to the ground. And then he's kissing her. Because Mark hasn't had sex since Meredith got pregnant, and the urges have nearly killed him. Because she's there, beautiful, glowing, naked, and carrying his child. He's never been so turned on.

And then he's moving in, because they've finally admitted that they care about one another, and their having a baby, and it just makes sense. Their friends start to come around to the idea of them as a couple, and the strange looks and loud whispers reach a minimum. Derek still won't look at them.

And then she's 8 months pregnant, and her hormones are worse than ever. Her ankles are swollen, her back is killing her, and she's convinced she looks like a fat whale. And the he's running to the store at 3 in the morning because she's just woken up with another ridiculous craving. And he's giving her massages and assuring her that her belly is beautiful, and that she's housing the greatest creation she'd ever make. But nothing he says seems to work. She cries constantly and yells at him, even as he continues to be nothing but sweet and accommodating.

And then she's in the delivery room, squeezing Mark's hand so hard it almost breaks, and swearing that he'll never ever touch her again. And then after grunting and groaning through 9 hours of grueling labor, they hear the tiny wails of a brand new human. And then Meredith is crying, and Mark is cutting the cord. And they can't wipe the smile off their faces when a healthy 7 pound 4 ounce Mallory Elizabeth Sloan is placed in their arms.

And then Mark's pulling out a ring, and Meredith almost stops breathing and so does he. Because in all his years he never thought he'd get the opportunity, the chance, to ask such an important question. But then she's nodding and crying even harder and she doesn't even get a chance to say yes because he's kissing her, and laughing with relief, and he's giddy with more happiness than he thought his body could hold. And then he's looking down at the beautiful woman in front of him and the gorgeous pink bundle in her arms... the miracle that they created... And he knows he's never wanted anything more.


End file.
